1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solid state transformers and a process of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, solid state transformers have not been fabricated in substrates of integrated circuits because of fabrication limitations. Circuit and chip designers employ a variety of circuits to design around this process limitation.
An object of this invention is to provide a solid state transformer for integrated circuits. 17
Another object of this invention is to provide a process for making a solid state transformer.
Other objects of this invention will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter.